The Intergalactic War
by ss2gohan
Summary: (Star Wars/Star Trek:TNG crossover) The Galactic Empire and the United Federation of Planets have been allies for over a year, but the Emperor has plans to overthrow the Federation and take all of it's resources for the Empire.
1. Chapters 1 & 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star Trek,Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures.  
  
The Intergalactic War  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
The Galactic Empire and the United Federation of Planets have been allies for almost 1 year. However the Emperor has decided that the Federation has outlived it's usefulness and has decided to overthrow the Federation and take all it's resources for the use of Empire. He has dispatched a group of commandos to kill the Federation President. The Emperor has come to the conclusion that this will weaken the Federation and make them more vulnerable to invasion by the Empire......   
  
Security Officer Jeremy Clark stood at his post outside the Federation President's home. He glanced at his watch. 'Midnight' he thought. 'Time to check in with the others.' He tapped his commbadge, "Sector 2, report." There was no response. "Sector 2, report" he repeated. "Lieutenant Williams come--" An Imperial commando jumped out in front of him. "What the heck" He went for his phaser but the commando shot first, knocking him out with a quick stun blast. The Imperial commando then drew a commlink from his belt and said "The guards are down you`re free to go into the house." Another commando then quietly made his way up to the President`s bedroom, and after making a quick adjustment on his blaster fired it full power into the President`s chest. Grinning the commando drew his comlink and said "The target has been destroyed, let's move out." The mercenarys boarded their shuttle and lifted off. Meanwhile on the ground Jeremy Clark woke up just in time to see an Imperial Lambda class shuttle lift off into the sky.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Intergalactic Council  
  
"Why did you do this?" shouted the Federation delegate. "What reason do you have for assassinating our President?" "The Empire did not and would not assassinate your President," said the Imperial delegate angrily. "The Federation has been too good of an ally for us to have assassinated your leader with no reason whatsoever." "Your Galactic Empire has not always been known to be a trustworthy government," cried the Federation delegate. "You have killed countless innocent civilians not to mention the destruction of the Planet Alderaan just for the sheer terror factor involved in it." "The Empire saw it necessary to give these demonstrations," shouted the Imperial delegate. "While regretable they were for the wellbeing of the Empire." "The Federation now sees the cruelty behind the Empire" said the Federation delegate who was now strangely calm. "We no longer feel it is right to be part of the Galactic Empire." "You will remain part of the Empire" said the Imperial delegate angerly. "Or we will be forced to make you stay by force." "We will not become your servants," cried the Federation delegate. "We will engage the Empire in war if it is necessary." "Very well then," said the now amused Imperial delegate. "We will see how long your 'mighty' Federation lasts against the power of the Galactic Empire."  
  
1 Week later  
  
Spacedock, Earth  
  
"How many ships do we have for our fleet so far ?" asked Admiral Jellico. "500 starships sir," said Commander Shelby. "Excellent" said the Admiral. "Knowing the Empire`s strategys, they`ll probably go for Earth first." "Has the Enterprise arrived yet ?" Shelby asked. "Not yet," said the Admiral. "They`re still en route." "Sir," cried his tactical officer. "Imperial Starships coming out of hyperspace, sensors show 100 Imperial class Destroyers ,200 Victory Class ,and 100 Lancer-Class frigates." "Deploy the fleet," cried Admiral Jellico. "And inform the Enterprise of our situation." 'May luck be with us,' he thought.  
  
Same time  
  
Starship Enterprise  
  
"Sir" said Commander Worf. "We`re recieving a subspace message from Admiral Jellico. "On screen" said Captain Picard. Admiral Jellico`s face appeared on the viewscreen. "Enterprise" he said. "The Imperial fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace over Earth." "Considering the size of their fleet we won't be able to hold them off for very long." The Admiral paused looking forlorn but after a moment he continued. "I want you to contact the Klingons, Romulans, even the Rebel Alliance if you have to." "We`re going to need all the help we can get." With that the message ended and it`s meaning sunk into the bridge crew of the Enterprise. After a moment Captain Picard said "Mr. Data set a course for Romulus Warp 9.6." "Aye sir" said Data. "Course set sir." "Engage," said Captain Picard.   
  
1 hour later  
  
Romulus  
  
"Approaching Romulus, Captain" said Worf. "Slow to half impulse and hail them." "Sir" said Worf in amazement. "Sensors show Romulus is no longer there." "What do you mean by that" said Commander Madden. "It`s been destroyed ,sir, there`s nothing but debris left at its coordinates." said an astonished Worf. "Sir" said the communication's officer. "We're recieving a Federation distress call from the outer rim of the debris field." "Set a course for the distress call at full impulse." "Course set, sir." "Engage."   
  
A Few Minutes Later  
  
Source of Distress Call  
  
"It's the Titan, sir," said Worf "Any lifesigns," said Captain Picard desperately. "Three lifesigns sir, all of them very weak." "Transporter Room," said Captain Picard. "Chief O'Brian here sir." "Chief, lock on to the three lifesigns on the Titan and beam them directly to Sickbay." "Aye sir, transporting now." "Sickbay, do you have them." "Yes, sir." "Well then who are they." "Captain Riker, Counselor Troi, and Wesley. Relief and sorrow flooded through the Bridge crew. After a moment of silence Captain Picard said "All right then set a course for Kronos, Maximum Warp." "Aye sir," said the helmsmen. "Course set." "Engage."   
  
2 hours later  
  
Kronos (Klingon Homeworld)  
  
"Approaching Kronos sir." "Slow to half impulse." "Aye sir." "Captain, we are being hailed," said Worf. "On screen." An Imperial Captain appeared on the screen. "This is Captain Tyler Lear of the ISD Corruptor to unidentified Federation vessel, this world is now under Imperial rule state your business here." "What do you mean Kronos is under your control," asked Captain Picard curiously. Smirking the Imperial Captain said "I mean we have overrun this planet's pathetic defenses and it is now under Imperial rule as a slave world." "Now," he continued. "If you have no business here leave or be destroyed." "Sir!" said Worf. "They are activating their turbolasers!" "Set a course for Imperial space and engage the hyperdrive now!" shouted Captain Picard. "Course set, sir." "Engage!"  
  
2 Days Later   
  
Rebel Base on Hoth  
  
"General Rieekan," said a communication's officer. "A Federation Soverign class starship has just dropped out of hyperspace." "Can you identify it ?" said the General. "Yes sir just a moment." After a few minutes of checking through stolen Federation records he said "It's their flagship sir, the Enterprise." 'The Empire must be serious about getting rid of us,' he thought. "Standby Ion Control," he said. "Sir," said the comm officer in amazement. "They're hailing us." "Put it on," he said while turning toward the viewscreen. A Federation bridge appeared on the screen. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise." "General Rieekan of the Rebel Alliance." "Well General," said Captain Picard. "We have a proposal for you."   
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Conference room on Enterprise.  
  
"What reason does the Federation have for forming an alliance with us?" asked Princess Leia. "About two weeks ago our President was assassinated by the Empire." began Captain Picard. "And let me guess," interrupted Han Solo. "They took no responsiblity for it." "Correct," said Captain Picard. "After they continued to deny that they had assassinated the President, war was declared." "A fleet of about 500 starships was then formed to protect Earth from possible invasion, about a week after the Declaration of War an Imperial fleet of over 300 ships attacked the Earth fleet." continued the Captain. "It's most likely that our fleet was defeated and that Earth has now become Imperial territory." "Won't other races in your galaxy help ?" asked Princess Leia. "The Romulan Home World was destroyed, most likely by an Imperial Death Star, the Klingons' have been imprisoned as slaves to the Empire." "We have no allies as strong as they are left," Captain Picard finished. "You realize," said General Rieekan. "We won't be able to provide the same assistance and support that they did." "We know that," said the newly healed Captain Riker. "But with our strongest allies gone the Rebel Alliance is our last hope." "Very well," said General Rieekan. "We'll provide you with all of our avalible troops and starships ,and as soon as we can move off this cursed iceball we'll be able to assist with the full fleet." "In the meantime," he continued. I recommend that you stay with us."  
  
Same Time  
  
Executor (Imperial Super Star Destroyer)  
  
"I think we've found something, Admiral," Captain Piett announced nervously looking from Ozzel to Darth Vader. "Yes, Captain?" said the Admiral. "The report we have is only a fragment, it's from a probe droid in the Hoth system." "But so far it's the best lead we-" "We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy," interrupted Ozzel angrily. "I want proof not just leads." "I don't intend to continue to run around from one side of-." Abruptly Darth Vader approached the two and interrupted. "You found something?" he asked. "Yes, sir," Piett said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "We have visuals, the system is supposed to be devoid of human forms..." But Darth Vader was no longer listening he turned toward one of the viewscreens showing a small group of Rebel snowspeeders streaking across white colored fields. "That's it," Darth Vader said without any further thought. "My lord," protested Admiral Ozzel. "There are so many uncharted settlements, it could be smugglers-." "That is the one!" the Sith lord insisted. "And Skywalker is with them, inform the fleet and set your course for the Hoth system." Vader turned toward a green uniformed officer. "General Veers," he said. "Prepare your men."  
  
Starship Enterprise   
  
1 hour later  
  
"Sir," said Data. "Sensors detect 6 Imperial ships coming out of hyperspace on the outskirts of the system." "Can you identify them ?" asked Commander Madden. "There are 5 Star Destroyers, Imperial class, and another Star Destroyer, Super class." "Shields up, Red alert!" he cried. "Inform Captain Picard of the situation."  
  
Rebel Base   
  
30 seconds later  
  
Captain Picard's commbadge beeped. Tapping it he said, "What is it ?" "Sir," said Commander Madden. "An Imperial fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace on the edge of the system!" Captain Picard turned to General Rieekan for his response. Turning towards one of his officers the General said "Begin evacuation procedures." With that Captain Picard tapped his commbadge and said "Commander prepare to engage the Imperial fleet when they come within weapons range." 'And so it begins' he thought.  
  
Executor  
  
Same Time  
  
Darth Vader sat alone in his meditation chamber. As General Veers approached the meditation chamber opened. Uncertain of his own courage Veers took a step forward. He did have a message to deliver but he was prepared to wait for hours rather then disturb the Dark Lord's meditation. But Vader spoke immediately,"What is it Veers?" "My Lord," the general replied choosing his words with care. "The fleet has moved out of lightspeed, com-scan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the sixth planet of the Hoth system." "The field is strong enough to protect the area from any bombardment." "So the Rebel scum are alerted to our presence," Vader said angerily. "Admiral Ozzel came out of hyperspace too close to the system." "He felt it was wiser--" "He is as clumsy as he is stupid," Vader cut in. "A clean bombardment is impossible through the energy field, prepare your men for a surface attack." With that answer General Veers turned and marched out of the meditation room. Furious Vader activated a large viewscreen that showed an image of his Star Destroyer's bridge. Responding to Vader's summons Admiral Ozzel stepped forward and said, "Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed-" But Vader addressed the person behind Ozzel. "Captain Piett." Knowing not to delay Piett stepped forward instantly. "Yes, my lord," he answered respectfully. Ozzel began to gag as his throat began to constrict. "Make ready to land assault troops beyond the energy field, Vader ordered. "Then deploy the fleet so that nothing can get off the planet, you are in command now, Admiral Piett." Piett was simultaneously pleased and unsettled by this news. As he turned to carry out his orders he saw a figure that could someday be himself. Ozzel's face was contorted as he fought for one last breath; then he dropped into a dead heap on the floor.  
  
Rebel Base   
  
10 Minutes later  
  
Rebel troops rushed to their alert stations as warning alarms were heard throughout the base. The armored snowspeeders were being fueled as they waited in formation to blast out of the main cavern entranceway. Meanwhile Princess Leia was speaking to a small group of fighter pilots. "The large transpot ships will leave as soon as their loaded, only two fighter escorts per ship." "The energy field will only be open for a few seconds so you'll have to stay very close to the transports." One veteran pilot named Hobbie looked at the Princess with concern. "Two fighters against a Star Destroyer." "The Enterprise will provide you cover as much cover as it can while the Ion cannon will take out anything the Enterprise can't," Leia explained. "Once you've cleared the energy field, you will proceed to the rendezvous point, good luck." Somewhat reassured Hobbie and the other pilots raced toward their fighter cockpits.  
  
Imperial Star Destroyer Avenger  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Captain Needa, commander of the Avenger gazed out of a main port looking at the planet when a controller came up to him. "Sir, Rebel ship coming into our sector." Good," said Needa. "Our first catch of the day."  
  
Rebel Base   
  
Same Time  
  
"First transport Three Zone approaching shield," one of the Rebel controllers said. "Prepare to open shield," a radarman ordered. "Standby Ion Control," A giant metal globe on the surface of the planet and angled its great turret gun upward. "Fire!" cried General Rieekan. The gun turret fired and two destructive red beams shot out. The beams quickly passed the first of the Rebel transport craft and hit its pursuing Star Destroyer. Explosions set off by the blast began to rock the great fortress, spinning it out of control. The Star Destroyer plunged out into deep space as the Rebel transport and its two escorts streaked off to safety.   
  
Starship Enterprise  
  
30 seconds later  
  
"Commander," said Data. "Sensors show that the Avenger has lost all power, should we pursue it?" "Negative," said Commander Madden. "I have a better idea, I want you to beam stun grenades onto all vital areas of the ship, after they've all been detonated send well armed security teams to take care of any places that weren't affected by the grenades." "Then what sir?" asked Worf. "Then," said Commander Madden. "We'll have ourselves a Star Destroyer.   
  
Rebel Base  
  
A few minutes later   
  
Captain Picard's commbadge beeped again. "What is it?" he asked. "Captain," said Commander Madden. "We just secured the ISD Avenger, should we start beaming repair crews over?" Captain Picard looked toward General Rieekan who nodded. "Make it so, Commander, also I want you to start beaming Alliance repair teams onto the Avenger as well." "Aye aye ,sir," said Commander Madden.   
  
  
  
Outside Rebel Base  
  
5 minutes later  
  
No one on Hoth heard the sound. At first it was too distant to hear over the winds. Besides the Rebel troopers that were preparing for battle were too busy too notice. When the sound was close enough to be noticed a few troopers looked up and what looked like a group of specks approaching at a steady pace. One officer raised his electrobinoculars and focused on the approaching objects. There were at least twelve of them and they appeared to be machines. With shock the trooper recognized them as Imperial AT-AT's.(All Terrain Armored Transports) The officer grabbed his comlink, "Rogue Leader... Incoming! Point Zero Three."   
  
Rogue Squadron  
  
A few seconds later   
  
"Echo Station Five-Seven, we're on our way." Even as Justin Hilterbrick replied a laser blast sprayed snow and ice on the officer and the other ground troops. Of the twelve snowspeeders, four took the lead coming at the AT-AT's at full speed. One walker fired barely missing the banking snowspeeders. A second volley reduced one speeder into a flaming ball of gas. Commander Justin Hilterbrick looked at the explosion of his squadron's first casuality and fired his blaster cannons at a walker angrily only to recieve another volley of blaster fire in return. "Rogue Group," he said over the squadron transmitter. "Use your harpoons and tow cables, go for the legs!" "Rogue Seven, your my wing." "I'll stay back far enough to cover you," said Rogue Seven nervously. "Relax Jordan, just stay alert and you'll be fine." "I will, sir," said Jordan nervously. "Josh," he said to his gunner. "Target a walker and get ready to fire on my command." "Walker targeted," said Josh eagerly. "Activate harpoon." Justin's speeder began to circle the AT-AT. "One more pass," said Josh. A burst of small arms fire rocked the snowspeeder. Looking down Justin saw a squad of snowtroopers aiming their blaster rifles at him. "Seven, take out that squad, I need to concentrate!" Jordan's speeder turned and headed toward the snowtrooper squad, blaster cannons blazing. All but one of the enemy squad was incinerated in the first volley and he was taken out by a Rebel soldier in the trenches. "Cable out, let her go," cried Justin. The cabled walker faltered for a few seconds and then fell face first into the snow. "Good work," said Justin. "Thanks," said Josh grinning. "Rogues Two and Three finish her off," said Justin happily. "Will do sir," said Dack Ralter or Rogue Three. But there was no reply from Rogue Two. "Dack, where's Two?" asked Justin although he already knew the answer. After a moment Dack answered grimly, "Zevv took a direct hit from the walker you just took out sir, his speeder blew instantly." "Sithspawn," said Josh angerily. Justin remained silent for a moment and then said, "Target another walker, Josh." "Yes sir," said Josh with increased eagerness in his voice. "I've got one sir," said Josh. "Confirmed," said Justin. "Rogues Three and Seven, cover me." "Aye sir," said Dack. All of a sudden the AT-AT that Josh had targeted was caught in a huge energy beam and disintegrated instantly. "What the heck," yelled Josh angrily. Justin's commlink buzzed, "Thought you could use a little help, Justin," said a familiar voice. Justin grinned once he realized who it was, "Thanks, Wedge." "No problem," said Wedge happily. "Where are you?" Justin asked. "On board the Federation Star Destroyer 'Independence'," said Wedge. "You guys need to get out of there now," he continued. "Everyone has been evacuated off the base, we'll be transporting you to the Independence's's fighterbay." "In how long," said Dack nervously. "Now," replied Wedge. Justin looked down just in time to see himself disappear.  
  
Enterprise Bridge  
  
Same time  
  
"Shields down to 57 percent!" shouted Worf as another turbolaser volley shook the Enterprise. "Target the Glory's bridge and fire a full quantum torpedo spread," said Commander Madden. "Negative sir," said Worf angrily. "Firing controls are down." "Sir!" cried Wesley. "The Independence reports all crew and equipment have been beamed off the base!" "Good," said Commander Madden. "Set a course for Sullust and engage the hyperdrive." "Course set sir," sir said Data. "Engage!" With a sudden burst of acceleration the Enterprise and the Independence entered hyperspace and disappeared.  
  
Bridge of the Executor   
  
A few seconds later  
  
"Sir," said a crewmen hesitantly. "Sensors show that the Rebels have escaped into hyperspace." Admiral Piett glanced at Darth Vader nervously, fully expecting an invisible force begin to squeeze his throat at any moment. But his throat never constricted, instead Vader turned to him and said, "Set a course for Earth." "Yes sir," said Admiral Piett   
  
with relief. He then turned to his helmsmen and repeated Vader's orders. 'The citizens of the Federation will pay for the Enterprise's intervention today,' thought Darth Vader angrily as he left the bridge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star Trek,Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures.  
  
The Intergalactic War  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Conference Room on Enterprise  
  
1 week later  
  
"Thanks for commanding Rogue Squadron while I was out of action Justin," said Luke while on their way to the debriefing room. "No problem," Justin replied. "First you get attacked by a Wampa Ice Beast, then you get into a lightsaber duel and lose your right arm," said Justin dryly. "You've been having a very bad week." "I know," said Luke while making a fist with his new bionic hand. After a few moments of silence they reached the debriefing room and walked in. Luke saw General Rieekan, Captain Picard, Captain Riker, and the Enterprise's Chief Engineer Lieutenant-Commander Geordi La Forge. "Sit down Commanders," said General Rieekan while motioning to two empty chairs at the table. As soon as they had sat down Captain Picard said, "We've just been notified that Darth Vader has begun to gather 1,000 Federation citizens everyday and plans to execute them when he has 30,000." "When did Vader begin doing this?" asked Luke. "Four days ago," replied Captain Riker grimly. "But," said Lieutenant La Forge. "We also have some good news." "Like what?" asked Luke. "A few days ago we began to re-design some of your ships and fighters with Federation technology and new weaponry." "So far," he continued. "We've modified two ship designs." He activated the conference room viewscreen and two ships appeared. "This," he said while pointing to the fighter craft on the left. "Is the Y-Wing Mark II." "What's been modified on it?" interrupted Justin. "I'm getting to that," said Geordi. "We scrapped the ion cannon and proton bomb assembly in favor of two assassin droid operated rapid-fire phase turrets on top and bottom, we also replaced it's old engines with warp nacelles as well as adding an impulse drive." "Lastly, we equipped it with a 15 proton torpedo magazine instead of the usual 6 missle magazine." "How long until we can start producing them?" asked Luke. "We already have," said a grinning General Rieekan. "Using the industrial replicators on the Enterprise we've produced a full squadron of them." "When can we start testing them out," said Justin eagerly. "As soon as this meeting is over," said the General. "What's the other ship you've modified?" asked Luke. "The other ship," continued Geordi. "Is the Corellian Corvette Mark II." "We've almost doubled it's size and mass as well as adding a hanger bay that can hold up to nine fighters of any type." "As for weaponry we've added two phaser arrays on the top and bottom, added two quantum torpedo launchers behind the bottom phaser array, and gave it two more turbolasers on the bottom as well as putting all 4 turbolasers on a swivel base allowing them to protect almost all of the ship." "How long until we can start producing them?" asked Justin when Geordi had finished. "Unfortunately due to their large size we won't be able to produce these until we are able to get more ship materials and technicans," said Captain Riker. After Captain Riker had finished and Geordi had deactivated the viewscreen General Rieekan said "Now Commanders let's test out those Y-II."  
  
Fighter Test Range  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Justin activated his Y-Wing Mark II's Warp Core and exited the Independence's fighterbay at one-eighth impulse power. Activating his comm unit he said "Luke are you clear of the fighterbay yet?" "Not yet," said Luke. "My fighter is having a little engine trouble, Commander La Forge is looking over it right now, so I ought to be out there with you in a few minutes. "All right t--." Justin was cut off by a extremely damaged Federation starship that jumped out of hyperspace to the right of the Independence. Immediately Justin hailed the ship and said "Federation ship, this is Commander Justin Hilterbrick of Rogue Squadron, do you require assistence. A tired female voice answered him saying "This is Commander Shelby of the USS Exodia, Commander, we have some information for Captain Picard."  
  
Independence's Conference Room  
  
2 hours later  
  
"It's good to see you alive, Commander," said Captain Picard. Then on a more serious note he asked, "What is the current condition of the Federation?" Commander Shelby paused a few seconds before answering then said, "The Imperial fleet practically wiped out the entire Earth Defense Fleet but we managed to take out a fourth of their attack fleet before they broke through our lines." "Casualties?" asked Captain Picard sadly. "490 ships of our 500 ship fleet were destroyed, we estimate there were about 125,000 casualties," she said heavily. "Just as the remainder of our fleet was converging on a Star Destroyer, the Death Star came out of hyperspace, then a few seconds later another fleet of 200 Imperial Star Destroyers came out of hyperspace, we were forced to retreat...." "Where are the other nine ships that survived?" asked General Rieekan. "As we entered Imperial space we had the misfortune of encountering a Victory Class Star Destroyer, we managed to destroy it but not before it destroyed 8 of our remaining ships." "The USS Defiant was the only other ship to survive the VSD's attack, but it was badly damaged and had to remain there for repairs." "How long till you think it will take the Defiant for their repairs to be completed?" asked Captain Riker. "At least two days," said Shelby. "Their warp core and impulse drive took a lot of damage." "Incidently," said Geordi. "How long do you think it will take to have the Exodia up and running again." Commander Shelby thought for a few minutes and replied, "At least a month, we have no warp core, it went critical during the battle against the Imperial fleet so we had to jettison it." "The main computer was taken out by an ion cannon blast and we exhausted our supply of photon and quantum torpedoes and we hardly have enough power to power our phasers and impulse drive." 'Sith,' thought Justin. 'That's a heck of a lot of damage.' "Commander," said Captain Picard quietly. "Where is Admiral Jellico, I was under the impression that he was in command of the Exodia." "During the battle he had taken over the conn because the officer manning it was down." "He had just taken the conn when we took a turbolaser volley from a Star Destroyer, his panel exploded and he was killed instantly." Captain Picard sat for a moment and then said, "I suppose we better start repairs on the Exodia if we want it to be battle ready within the month." "Yes, sir," said Commander Shelby and got up to leave. "Wait Commander," said Captain Picard abruptly. Commander Shelby turned around, "Yes, sir?" "Commander, I hereby promote you to the rank of Captain and give you full command of the USS Exodia." "Yes, sir," said the newly promoted Captain happily.  
  
USS Exodia  
  
The Next Day  
  
Geordi whistled, "You weren't exaggerating, Captain Shelby." "This damage is pretty bad and with our limited supplies it might take us two months to get all of this repaired, not to mention getting you a new warp core." "Sith," said Captain Shelby angrily. "I wanted the Exodia to be able to help conduct more raids on Imperial supply convoys by next month." "Well, I'm sorry Captain but you may have to wait a bit longer." "But," Geordi continued. "With the squadron of Y-Wing Mark II's we're giving you, not to mention the addition of 3 turbolasers behind each of you forward phaser arrays, the Exodia will be a much more formidible opponent in battle." "Well," said Captain Shelby grinning. "I suppose that's worth the wait."   
  
USS Exodia's Bridge  
  
Two months later  
  
  
  
"Are the coordinates set, Lieutenant?" asked Captain Shelby. "Yes, sir," said Lieutenant Crusher. "Good," she said. Then tapping her commbadge she said, "Commander Hilterbrick, is Rogue Squadron ready?" "Ready as we'll ever be Captain," said Justin. "Good," said Captain Shelby grinning. "Lieutenant Crusher, set a course for the Imperial convoy, Warp 8." "Course set, Captain," said Wesley. "Engage."  
  
Imperial Convoy   
  
Ten Minutes later  
  
The Exodia dropped out of warp just a few kilometers ahead of the lead Imperial ship. "Hail them," said Captain Shelby. "Channel Open, Captain," said her security officer. "Imperial Convoy, this is Captain Shelby of the Rebel Alliance Starship Exodia, we'll be taking your cargo." An angry voice replied, "We'll never surrender to you, Rebel Scum." "Transmission has been terminated, Captain," said her security officer. Tapping her commbadge she said, "Open fighterbay doors and launch fighters." "Yes, Captain."  
  
Rogue Squadron  
  
Same Time  
  
"Get ready to launch, Commander," said Captain Shelby. "With pleasure," replied Justin. The fighterbay doors opened and all twelve Y-Wing Mark II's launched. Justin keyed the his fighter's commlink, "All fighters report in." "Rogue Two standing by." "Rogue Three standing by." "Rogue Four standing by." "Rogue Five standing by." "Rogue Six standing by." "Rogue Seven standing by." "Rogue Eight standing by." "Rogue Nine standing by." "Rogue Ten standing by." "Rogue Eleven standing by." "Rogue Twelve standing by." "Power up your phase turrets," said Justin. A chorus of 'Aye, sir's' came over his commlink. "Rogue's," said Captain Shelby over the commlink. "Sensors show that they're launching TIE fighters, prepare to engage." "All right boys, it's time to test these Y-II's out," said Justin over the commlink happily. The fighters were close enough that he could see all twelve TIE Fighters visually. Activating his phase turrets, the assassin droid brains controlling them immediately identified separate targets and fired. The first beam stuck a TIE Fighter in the the cockpit, igniting the fuel cells and causing the fighter to exploded spectacularly. The second beam hit a TIE Fighter in the wing, spinning it out of control and causing it collide with another fighter. "Nice shot," said Wes Janson or Rogue Five admiringly. "Thanks Janson, but concentrate on flying," said Justin. Looking to his right he saw Rogue Eight or Tycho Celchu, obliterate 3 fighters using his phase cannons and his laser cannons. Grinning he flipped his weapon controls over to Proton Torpedoes, targeted a TIE Fighter and fired. His torpedo caught the fighter in the at the point where the cockpit and the right wing and detonated. Justin grinned at the explosion of the TIE and was about to target another when he saw the dagger-like shape of an Imperial Star Destroyer drop out of hyperspace. Captain Shelby came over the commlink and cried, "All fighters concentrate all your firepower on that Imperial Star Destroyer!" Justin gulped and targeted the Star Destroyer's shields. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought nervously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think of it. I'll probably update sometime late this week or early next week. 


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star Trek, Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures, also the name Exodia belongs to 4Kids Entertainment.  
  
The Intergalactic War  
  
Chapter 3  
  
USS Exodia's Bridge  
  
Same Time  
  
"Fire!" cried Captain Shelby. All six of the Exodia's turbolasers fired at the Imperial Star Destroyer's shields, followed by full spreads of quantum torpedoes and phaser blasts. After a few minutes of trading blows with the Destroyer the tactical officer said, "Captain, the Star Destroyer's shields are failing." "Excellent," said Captain Shelby. "I'll contact Rogue Squadron and tell them to finish her off."   
  
Rogue Squadron  
  
A few seconds later  
  
  
  
Justin targeted one of the Star Destroyer's TIE Interceptors with a proton torpedo and fired, the torpedo quickly caught up with the fleeing Interceptor and caught it in the left wing, spinning it out of control and causing it to impact on to the Impstar's shields. "Commander Hilterbrick," said Captain Shelby. "The Destroyer's shield's are failing, go ahead and finish her off." "Yes sir," said Justin happily. Then switching over to the squadron frequency he said, "Rogues the Impstar's shield's are failing, and we get to finish her off!" A series of cheers from the other members of the squadron filled his canopy. Grinning he then said, "Use your proton torpedoes and forward lasers, save your phase turrets for the TIE's." A chorus of 'Yes sir's' echoed from his comm-unit. Justin quickly targeted the Impstar and fired a torpedo while blasting away at the shields with his laser cannons, his top phase cannon blew off the wing of an incoming TIE Interceptor, spinning it out of control and into the Impstar's shields. Hearing an explosion he looked to his starboard side just in time to see Rogue Seven eject and his Y-II explode under a heavy barrage from a flight of TIE Interceptors. He quickly switched his comm-unit to the Exodia and cried, "Captain, can you get Jordan out of there?" "We've just locked on to his signal, Rogue Leader, transporting now." Justin looked to see Jordan disappearing in the now familiar wave of a Starfleet transporter. "Rogue Leader," said Josh over the comm-unit. "The Destroyer's shields have failed, do you want to finish her off?" "Gladly," said Justin. He turned his fighter around and sped toward the Impstar's bridge at full impulse power. Then flipping his weapons control to proton torpedoes, he targeted the bridge and fired. The bridge module and part of the control tower exploded spinning the Impstar out of control and straight toward the Exodia.   
  
USS Exodia's Bridge   
  
A few seconds later  
  
"Sir!" cried the tactical officer. "That Star Destroyer's coming straight toward us!" "Evasive maneuvers!" cried Captain Shelby. "Get us out of here, full impulse power!" The Exodia moved out of the damaged Impstar's path and avoided being damaged, but only by meters. "Is the convoy still there?" Captain Shelby asked her tactical officer. "Negative, Captain," said the tactical officer. "They escaped into hyperspace a few moments after the Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace." "Sith," said Captain Shelby angrily. After a few moments she said, "Tell Rogue Squadron to dock, then set a course for Sullust." "Aye sir."  
  
Enterprise Conference Room  
  
1 week later  
  
"Have Commander Skywalker and Princess Leia returned from Tatooine yet?" asked Captain Picard. "No," said General Rieekan. "But we have some good news." "Yes?" asked Captain Picard. "We've just finished repairing the USS Defiant, it should be helping us raid Imperial convoys within a few days." "That's good news," said Captain Riker. "But has there been any Intel reports from Earth?" "I'm afraid not," said General Rieekan. "But we're working on it." "But," said General Rieekan more seriously. "We've intercepted an Imperial transmission concerning the Death Star." "What did the message say?" asked Captain Shelby. "The message tells us that the Emperor himself will be aboard the Death Star in a few weeks for a tour of the battlestation." "Are we going to attack?" asked Captain Riker. "As soon as the rest of the fleet arrive and Commander Skywalker and Princess Leia return from rescuing Captain Solo, yes we will," said General Rieekan. "In the meantime I suggest that all resources be put toward repairing and modifying all of our ships. "Agreed," said Captain Picard. "Should we replicate any more fighters?" General Rieekan thought for a moment and said, "We could use another squadron of Y-II's and if you can manage it a squadron of A-Wings." "General," said Captain Shelby. "Should the Exodia conduct more raids on Imperial convoys?" "Negative," said General Rieekan. "I have a special mission in mind for you." "What sort of mission?" asked Captain Shelby. "You'll be briefed about it at the end of this meeting," said General Rieekan." "Now," he continued. "Are there any more items of business to attend to?" "None that I can think of," said Captain Riker. "All right then," said General Rieekan. "This meeting is adjourned, Captain Shelby if you'll come with me." With that the three Captains and one General got up and left.  
  
Briefing Room on Home One  
  
A half-hour later  
  
General Rieekan walked into the Home One Briefing Room followed by Captain Shelby. Looking around Captain Shelby saw Mon Mothma, General Madine, Admiral Ackbar, and Commander Hilterbrick. After they had all sat down Captain Shelby said, "So what is this mission, General?" "As you know Captain, we will be attacking the Death Star in about three weeks," said Mon Mothma. "Yes I do," said Captain Shelby curiously. "What you may not know Captain is that we will need at least 20 more capital ships if we are to stand any chance in the attack," said Mon Mothma. "Your mission," said General Madine. "Is to secure enough materials for at least 20 of our new Corellian Corvette Mark II's." "General," said Captain Shelby in amazement. "The Exodia may be good in a fight, but to get a hold of that many materials we would would have to take a full Imperial Production Facility and that would take a fleet of at lea-," she cut herself realizing what they wanted her to do. "We realize that Captain Shelby," said Admiral Ackbar. "Which is why the Exodia will lead a fleet of 20 ships to takeover a new Imperial Production Facility on Kronos." "Kronos, Admiral?" "Yes Captain, Kronos, and while you are taking over the Production Facility we would also like you to attempt to liberate the planet, reports indicate it only has a small task force consisting of the ISD Corruptor, 2 Lancer-Class Frigates, and 1 Carrack-Class Cruiser." "Understood Admiral," said Captain Shelby with a nod of her head. "What will my fleet consist of?" "You will have 8 Corellian Corvettes, and 12 Carrack-Class Cruisers," said Admiral Ackbar. "In addition," said Commander Hilterbrick. "You'll have Rogue Squadron and Green Squadron flying with you." "All right then," said Captain Shelby. "When do we leave?" "As soon as the Enterprise can replicate that squadron of A-Wings for us." "I'll inform my crew," said Captain Shelby. "May the Force be with you, Captain," said Admiral Ackbar. "Thank you, Admiral."  
  
Exodia Bridge  
  
1 Day Later   
  
"Lieutenant Crusher," said Captain Shelby. "Set a course for Kronos." After a few seconds he said, "Course set, Captain." "Engage." The Exodia vanished into hypersace followed by the rest of the fleet.  
  
Bridge of ISD Corruptor   
  
2 days later  
  
"Sir," said a voice from the crew pit. "A fleet of ships has just dropped out of hyperspace 20,000 kilometers to port. "On viewer," said Captain Lear. The viewer switched on to reveal 1 Federation starship flanked by 8 Corellian Corvettes and 12 Carrack Class Cruisers heading straight toward them. "They're charging weapons," cried one of his tactical officers. "Raise shields," said Captain Lear calmly. "Launch fighters then inform the rest of the defense fleet."   
  
Bridge of the Exodia  
  
A few seconds later  
  
"They're launching fighters!" said the tactical officer. "Launch Rogue Squadron and Green Squadron," cried Captain Shelby. "Fighters launched!" said the tactical officer. "Tell the fleet to target Corruptor and fire all weapons," said Captain Shelby. "The fleet is standing by Captain," said the first officer. "Fire!" cried Captain Shelby. The Exodia turbolasers and torpedoes impacted against the Corruptor's shields followed by turbolaser blasts and torpedos from the rest of the fleet.  
  
Rogue Squadron/Green Squadron  
  
Same Time   
  
Commander Hilterbrick keyed his comm-unit, "All fighters report in." "Rogue Two standing by." "Rogue Three standing by." "Rogue Four standing by." "Rogue Five standing by." "Rogue Six standing by." "Rogue Seven standing by." "Rogue Eight standing by." "Rogue Nine standing by." "Rogue Ten standing by." "Rogue Eleven standing by." "Rogue Twelve standing by." "Fighters coming in," said Rogue Two or Wedge Antilles. "Bring your phase cannons online," said Justin. He quickly targeted an incoming flight of TIE Interceptors and fired his laser cannons. The blast hit one Interceptor in the cockpit blowing it apart instantly and damaging the fighter next to it. His phase cannons targeted the other two TIE's and fired, the first shot clipped the wing of it's target spinning it out of control and into the fighter next to it while the second shot missed it's target and impacted against the Corruptor's shields. Suddenly his fighter shook under a heavy barrage from a pursuing flight of TIE Interceptors. "Sith," he cried angrily. He quickly deaccelerating causing his pursuers to shoot ahead of them, then aiming he fired his laser cannons destroying one of them and then took the other two out with two proton torpedoes. Suddenly his comm-unit buzzed, "Rogue Leader, this is Green Leader!." "2 Lancer-Class Frigates have just joined the battle, they're wiping us ou-." Green Leader's voice rose into an agonized scream and was then cut off by an explosion. 'Sith,' thought Justin angrily. Then speaking into his comm-unit he said, "Flights 1 and 2 form up, we're going to help out Green Squadron." "Rogue Nine," he continued. "Sir?" said Lieutenant Rose. "You and Three Flight stay behind and take care of those TIE's." "Yes sir." With that eight of the Y-II's split off from the rest of the group and headed for the two Lancer-Class Frigates." Looking more closely at them he cursed seeing that only three A-Wings were left. Flipping his control over to proton torpedoes he targeted a gun emplacement and fired. The gun emplacement exploded instantly, then quickly modifying his phase cannons to target the emplacements he continued to fire wiping out at least ten more emplacements. The other Y-II's skimmed over the frigates, destroying gun emplacements and damaging shields. After a few moments the shields on one of the frigates went down and after Rogue Two launched a torpedo into the engineering section the reactor breached and it exploded. 'One down, one to go," thought Justin. Then all eleven fighters, eight Y-II's and three A-Wings, converged on the remaining frigate and within a few minutes the Lancer-Class was nothing but wreckage orbiting Kronos. Justin's comm-unit buzzed, "Rogue Leader this is Green Eight, thanks for the help." "It was nothing," said Justin grinning. Then more seriously he asked, "Who's left?" "Only myself, Green Two, and Green Five," Green Eight replied sadly. "Don't worry," said Justin grimly. "They'll be avenged." Captain Shelby's voice interrupted their conversation, "Commander we could use some help over here!"  
  
Bridge of ISD Corruptor   
  
A few seconds later  
  
"What's the status of the Rebel fleet?" cried Captain Lear. "Five of their ships have been destroyed sir," said a voice from the crew pit. "Excellent," he said happily. "And our defense force?" "The two Lancer-Class Frigates have been destroyed and our Carrack-Class Cruiser hasn't shown up yet!" "What!" thundered Captain Lear. "Sir!" cried a voice from the crew pit. "Bridge shields are down!" "Intensify forward firepower," he cried quickly. "I don't want anything to get through!" Then looking towards the viewport he saw a Rebel A-Wing heading straight toward them. "Intensify forward firepower!" he cried more urgently. Then the fighter launched a missle and Captain Lear felt one burst of pain and everything went white.  
  
Rogue Squadron/Green Squadron  
  
A few seconds later  
  
"Nice shot, Green Eight," said Rogue Five admiringly. "Thanks," he replied. Justin was about to congratulate Green Eight as well when his comm-unit buzzed, "Rogue Leader, this is Captain Shelby, prepare to dock." Hearing this Justin opened a channel and said, "Captain do we have room for Green Squadron in the fighterbay?" "I don't think we can fit more than 6 figh-," Justin cut her off and said, "There are only three left." "Sith," exclaimed Captain Shelby angrily. Then after a moment she said, "Very well, Commander, you and the remainder of Green Squadron may now dock."  
  
Exodia Bridge  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Hail the planet," said Captain Shelby. "Hailing frequencys open." "Imperial Governor," she began. "This is Captain Elizabeth Shelby of the Federation Alliance Starship Exodia, you will lower the planetary shield and leave the planet." After a moment a balding man appeared on the viewport, "We'll never surrender to you, Rebel Scum." "Very well," said Captain Shelby. Then turning to her tactical officer she said, "Commence Base Delta Zero." "Yes, sir." "You wouldn't dare!" cried the Imperial Governor. "Yes," said Captain Shelby. "I would." "Deactivate the viewscreen," she continued. "Wait," cried the governor. "Perhaps we can nego-," he was cut off as the viewscreen deactivated. After a few seconds her tactical officer said, "Captain, they are hailing us." "On screen," she said. The Imperial Governor appeared on the viewscreen looking much more humble then he had a few moments ago, "We're willing to negotiate," he stammered nervously. "Very well," said Captain Shelby. "I want you to lower the planetary shields and for every Imperial to leave the planet in unarmed vessels leaving all technology on the planet." "The governor's jaw dropped, "And in return?" "We won't execute Base Delta Zero on the planet and kill every one of you," said Captain Shelby grinning happily. After a few moments he said, "Very well, how long do we have to leave?" "I'll give you 24 hours," she said. The governor's jaw dropped, "Twenty Four HOURS?!, I'll need at least 2 days." "23 hours 59 minutes," Captain Shelby continued. The governor straightened, "Yes, sir!" The viewscreen abruptly deactivated, "What do we do now Captain?" asked Lieutenant Crusher. "We sit and wait," she replied.   
  
Imperial Construction Facility on Kronos  
  
25 Hours later  
  
Captain Shelby grinned, she could see why the governor had wanted more time to evacuate the planet. "There sitting in the middle of the shipyard was an almost fully completed Super Star Destroyer. "Lieutenant Crusher." "Yes, Captain?" "Inform General Rieekan that we have secured enough material to replicate about 30 corvettes and that we have discovered a ship that gives us a much better chance at winning this war." "Shouldn't we tell him what kind of ship it is Captain?" "No Lieutenant, I want to have this ship completed and battle operational by the time the rest of the fleet arrives." "Yes, sir."   
  
Rebel Fleet/Kronos   
  
1 Week Later  
  
"We've arrived at Kronos, Admiral." "Excellent," said Admiral Ackbar. "Prepare to drop out of hyperspace." "Yes, sir." "Sir, there's a Super Star Destroyer directly ahead!" "Raise shields and bring the turbolasers online!" "Sir, said another crewmen slowly. "The Star Destroyer is lowering it's shields." "They're hailing us," said a communications officer. "On viewer," said Admiral Ackbar tensely. Captain Shelby appeared on the screen smiling, "This is Captain Elizabeth Shelby of the Federation Alliance Star Destroyer 'Dauntless'." Admiral Ackbar grinned at the sight of the Starfleet Captain but was still very confused, "Captain, were did you get a Super Star Destroyer?" "We found at the shipyard, Admiral, and we have a full crew of almost 250,000 Klingons hot for revenge, not including those who volenteered to help crew the corvettes." The Admiral's jaw dropped but after a few moments he managed to say, "Excellent work, Captain." "Thank you Admiral," she replied still grinning. "I'll inform the rest of the fleet, Ackbar out."   
  
Conference Room on Dauntless  
  
3 Days Later  
  
"How many corvettes have been replicated so far?" asked Captain Picard. "So far 16 have been fully replicated and been given crews and we should have the other 14 completed in a few days," replied "What about the Dauntless?" asked Captain Shelby. "Well we be conducting any raids with her?" "No," said General Madine. "We think we should keep that a surprise for the Imperials during the attack." "Understood," said Captain Shelby. "Speaking of the Dauntless," said Captain Riker. "I have a suggestion for the attack." "What is it Captain?" said Admiral Ackbar. "After the battle with Shinzon and the Scimitar a year ago I seem to remember that during the salvage operation that a design for their cloaking device was found, if memory serves I believe that design we have a copy of it's design in the Enterprise computer." "Do you think we can build a Reman cloaking device?" asked Admiral Ackbar. "If it works we could really make this attack on the Death Star a surprise attack." "Very well then," said General Rieekan. "I believe we have some work to do."  
  
Science Station on Enterprise Bridge  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"Here it is sir," said Commander La Forge. Captain Picard walked over to Geordi's Science station and looked over the design for a moment. Then standing up he said, "Transmit this design to the Construction Yard and tell them to begin work immediately." "Aye, sir."  
  
Construction Yard on Kronos  
  
1 day later  
  
"We've completed and installed cloaking devices on every ship in the fleet," said the Klingon engineer. "Once all tests are complete, we will be ready for battle." "Excellent work," said Admiral Ackbar. "Do the cloaking devices allow us to be shielded while cloaked?" asked General Madine. "No," said the engineer. "But you will be able to fire and have sensors while cloaked which is effective enough." "Very well then," said General Rieekan. "As soon as Commander Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Lando Calrissian return from their mission we'll leave for Earth."   
  
Bridge of the Dauntless   
  
1 week later  
  
"Admiral, we're in position," came Lando Calrissian's voice from the comm unit. "All fighters are accounted for." The Admiral nodded and said, "Proceed with the countdown, all groups assume attack coordinates. Admiral Ackbar paused for a moment and looked at his generals, "Are all groups at their attack coordinates?" "Affirmative, Admiral." "Engage cloaking devices the Rebel fleet waver for a moment then cloaked. "All craft will begin the jump to hyperspace on my mark, may the Force be with us." He reached forward and pressed the single button, and the Rebel fleet disappeared into hyperspace.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about taking so long to update I've had severe writer's block for the past month or so, but fortunately I'll be able to have the fourth chapter up in a few weeks. 


End file.
